Sconce type light fixtures are popular and come in various shapes and configurations ranging from a single light fixture to multiple light fixtures that are affixable to a surface (e.g., a wall or ceiling). For surface mountable light fixtures, many times two light fixtures are mounted to a wall in close proximity to each other, for example, to provide ample light in a space, enhance the aesthetics of a space and/or to frame a picture or mirror hanging on a wall. In general, whether a light fixture is mounted to wall or hung from a ceiling, sconce light fixtures generally provide illumination in one general direction, and are commonly chosen based upon the aesthetics of sconce, the amount of lighting desired and the location of where the sconce will be mounted.